User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Aye, the admin requests have been done, except the restoration of that page, since the reason is that the page was copied from Bulbapedia. Energy ''X'' 10:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Jobs Hi, Shockstorm. I was wondering if there are any maintenance edits you would like me to do. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 16:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ok. I'll start now. Ah, I see... So, It was a global block? Why these global blocks exists in every wikias? These blocks made me scared :(. OK, Thanks for answering me, Shockstorm! Nectaria (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Hah, did you really think I'd leave this place? It is true that I deserved that block, but I managed to convince the staff that I couldn't leave this place. Permanently, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ach, I'd rather have that stay in the past. This is not the time to speak of such things. Energy ''X'' 16:35, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Comment Could you comment on the battle of Skrelp vs. Floette? Energy ''X'' 21:23, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Map As you might've noticed, the maps feature has been enabled, as seen . If you've got the time, maybe you can finish existing map or make new maps? If you do, don't do the Hoenn yet, since there needs to be a better quality map. Energy ''X'' 23:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shock I was wondering, if i'm not from Friday, could you do my blog please. Since I might run out of internet before then. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Shock Your a life saver and I've always wanted to try XD. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 05:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) By the way I'll tell you when I might not be able to do blog's again in the future, so that you can then stand in for me and I'll be back doing my blogs from Monday next week and can you do it on Sunday instead due to rounding up the week's news. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 06:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Congratlations! It is good to have you as an admin. Well, there is still a lot of work to do. Energy ''X'' 07:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad to be of service here. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ban Ah, now I have to worry to ban vandals first. Oh well... And, wow, you managed to get 20 000 edits already? Impressive. Energy ''X'' 07:26, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, but a lot of it's from image categorization :p --Shockstorm (talk) 07:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Category Change Hey, I'm glad to hear the problem was just a template cache problem. if you notice any pages that aren't in the correct categories just let me know and I'll rerun the bot on the last 100 or so. Hope you're having a good day! Cheers, «Corey» 04:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request 2 Will you do me a favor, look through those photos, and make sure that they actually need to be deleted. Last time that I deleted stuff it was stuff that didn't need to be deleted. >.< After you've checked them I'll delete them. Re: Sprites Thank you for directing me to that sprite page -- you saved me a lot of time! ;) I'll try to make sure not to reupload any sprites that are already on the Wikia. Right now I'm working on fixing those learnset tables, so it'll be a while before I start on the sprites. I usually do an image search to find sprites to make sure they haven't already been uploaded. Back sprites of certain Pokemon have been uploaded as well. Here is an example of how I name sprites (I usually name the sprites according to the type (front, back, shiny) and game (BW, XY, etc)): "SnivyXY" for the standard front sprite from X and Y, "SnivyShinyXY" for the shiny front sprite, "SnivyBackXY" if it's a back sprite, and "SnivyBackShinyXY" if it's a shiny back sprite. Moonlit Sylveon (talk/ ) 00:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Bot Request 2 RE: Alright, I'll delete them soon. Manga Hm, do you think this is a good way? I inserted the external link to the site where I copied the image. Energy ''X'' 12:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, that looks good. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Membership Damn. You could've let me (and other know) you would make a request. Energy ''X'' 18:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I kinda forget about it. Plus I was on vacation. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Trainer (DP098) There isn't a duplicate of this page, I renamed it to that from American Trainer. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 07:58, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter I have found the page he was talking about. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) It isn't Considered vandal since it was a mistake and I think its better to have them deleted. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:12, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Shockstorm! Can you please move the type pages that Ellis99 messed up? I can't do that because I'm not a rollbacker yet! I wish I should have been a rollbacker ;_;. Nectaria (talk) 09:00, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Shockstorm This is Trainer Micah i see alot of things happening on this wikia alot so you know i have mega question's to ask but i think i vote in to say i like to keep them to myself for now so you know, If i need any help i'll let you know,Trainer Micah (talk) 10:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Lets Agree to disagree about what has happened, is that ok? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 10:42, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Good, good. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: BW2 Sprites Thanks for your response, Shockstorm. I figured it would be best to leave the BW2 sprite sections blank for the identical animations. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 02:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Shockstorm Could you upload the pics from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ellis99's Project... Hey Shockstorm, it's me Trainer Micah i got your message & thank you for letting me know so you know, Ellis99 has something to share with us with his new blog if you care to check it out as a user it's called: Projects - from him have a look at it since i already got it started a as a user in comments should be easy to find as a user, So you know if your online let me know, Oh and about your message i like ask what wiki is a good place to chat on can you send me some links? So you know let me know on that as well.. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Shock Could you upload all the MD pics from Mystery Dungeon Wiki so we can wrap up this merge. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I'll try to soon. I have all the remaining images saved on my computer, so it's all good. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:51, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "Megaevolution" Why did you rename it to...that? It was fine the way it was. Makes the Wikia look even more sloppy and lazy than it appears to be. The renaming was pretty pointless to be honest. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I moved it since Adrian requested it and I trust his judgment. Of course, maybe it should be moved back. I was going to say you should ask on the talk page, but it looks like you already did :p. I'll be available later today if you all decide it should be moved back, just let me know. --Shockstorm (talk) 16:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Mystery Dunegon How goes the Mystery Dungeon project? Just asking because we need to report to Yoponot to change redirects from other wikis. '''Energy ''X 17:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't Yoponot say the site will be shut down too, just to confirm my recollection? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:11, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps. But the other sites link to that Wiki, so it should be informed to redirect them to here. Energy ''X'' 17:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I think you should inform that to Yoponot. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :It can be redirected now, I have all the images that haven't been uploaded yet (which may not be very important, but I've saved them on my computer just in case). --Shockstorm (talk) 20:25, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Could upload them on here please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I already said I'll do it when I get around to it. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::The only reason why I said it is because we can wrap up the merge. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:36, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Categories Thanks for the tip.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Block I saw you blocked Kyurem for tagging valid images for deletion. Can you show me some examples of the said violation? Well, besides the Eevee images. Energy ''X'' 10:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, it is partly justified that his images have much bigger resolution, but that's it. Hm. Energy ''X'' 17:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I do Want to become an admin, for the right reasons because I have notice quite a lot of pages I would like to delete and delete redirects since I would like a bot of my own to correct links. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I have finished the Administrators page, so you can change the protection back now. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. In that case, I could support you. Also, I don't think you need to be an admin to use a bot. It just requires community consensus so you can have an account that's flagged as a bot. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Could you Sort out the broken redirects page in the special pages because I would if I had the powers to do so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:51, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I've fixed the ones I can. The two blog links are a problem on Wikia's end, I'll contact them sometime about those links. --Shockstorm (talk) 17:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Mollie's Absol page Hey thanks for helping. Can you also unprotect the Mollie's Absol page please? -- DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :I restored the page since Kyurem tried to delete it (even though it didn't need to be). I think it's unprotected now so you can edit it if you want. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:04, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry i am sorry for adding things like "coming soon" to pages. STaMpYsNuMbR1FaN (talk) 06:19, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Could you sort out Blasty's redirect problem in the broken redirects page in the special pages section of the site. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey sorry for not responding for a while there, I didn't see my messages. Don't worry though I won't be uploading any fan art. Kuzuri (talk) Messages from Ellis99 Going back to a conversation we had. I would use a bot since it's better at noticing link problems than a human because sometimes we can miss things. A bot is better finding links. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it is more efficient. If you want you can look at how to use them (like here). Once you're ready you can start a forum thread so the community can approve the bot request and give your bot account a flag. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:04, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll remove the deletion I'll ask Moonlit to replace the current pic since it has a white background instead of a clear one. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:20, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I didn't realize it didn't have transparency. That's fine then. Next time just add a reason to the deletion notice with a "|" ;) --Shockstorm (talk) 21:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Shockstorm! No problem, that's what I was thinking too. --Shockstorm (talk) 13:38, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shockstorm, It's me Trainer Micah hey i'm just stopping by to let you know that i am about to archive my talk page so you kinda know, And i need someone to you know move it onto my talk page so whenever you get this i'll be done to making archive okay.. So you know oh and if you need me to do anything later or so let me know on that alright. So you know, kind regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 16:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Or Actually um can you do the "Archive" for me since my talk page doesn't have it please? Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:13, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Rename Could you rename the admins and leader of Team Flare, example, XY Celosia, so there is a gap inbetween the "XY" and the name. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure/Thanks Sure, I'll upload better quality pictures for those two, they're not going to be as good as the other ones, but they'll be at least better. If there are any others I somehow missed, please let me know. And thanks. Adrian Perry GZ 21:41, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Images I know the article concept, but about the images. Which ones can I not tag?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Images I'd would simply rename an image like dream artwork, but even I can't do that. What if an image is bigger than current one with different name. and/or different format. This move template is that like renaming how's it work? Also what's default skin, Oasis?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:34, August 21, 2014 (UTC) So if I want a pic or in other words renamed I use that move template and you or anyone else would move and rename it? Also the simisear images that's where my question come in. Are doubles of these kind allowed as long as its different named? Like the eevee incident (which I deeply apoligize for) you didn't like me tagginig those images. SO I didn't tag these. For example. Same size and format.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:51, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Simisear-Dream-World-Art.png 514Baokkie Dream.png Celebi Was something wrong with 251Celebi_Pokemon Colosseum?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) It was taken another from another site? Am I gonna have to clean up sort of speak?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:49, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry really didn't know! I'll help, I'll show my the pics so you can delete them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm done. I removed and tagged site named ones, I cleaned up my mess. They're all in the Candidates for deletion.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry, I really had no idea that was illegal. Now I've learned something new and easy to remember Never take and add an image with a site name on it right? I just wanna say if I have made a another mess I don't know about, please tell me and I'll help fix any way I can.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:28, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Could you do a News Blog for next week (not this Sunday coming up)since I'm going on holiday for a week. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:03, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, that's the date. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 20:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Template help I tried to get this template for the Dutch pokémon wiki but i can't make the transparant border appear. I've copied the code and made the roundy template. Can you tell me what i'm doing wrong? Jantje132 (talk) 15:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Images I would, but could you tell me how and why? Where's the link go? Why provide a link? I'm starting to get worried here.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:31, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Well no, it just I'm worried the outcome I mean what happens after I put the links down. I mean I worked adding and catergorizing them. But if I have to take them off I will. Well most of them, some are from ...well others. Man this stress is killing me I'm getting heart pain!--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Licensing What? How, I never thought that someone would do that. Just which user(s) has done that? But, deleting images is not much of an option. However, it seems a project to replace images is inevitable, perhaps you, Kyurem and Moonlight Sylveon might upload (bigger) artwork (and categorise it)? Energy ''X'' 08:50, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Could you please come to the ? Energy ''X'' 13:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) PokePower Leaders Once the forum has won in favor of ridding the leaders, could you possibly make Moonlit the leader of Project Sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Pokepower Did you vote on the poffin poll? Got the message from X?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Why does this matter so much to you people? I mean, seriously. I'd appreciate if you don't bother me with this nonsense. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:30, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry my bad. I'll take break for while.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ah, but we want as much as spotlighting as possible. It is why I request this voting. Energy ''X'' 08:45, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Rumble U Do you have any info for this page? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Rumble_U I do not want to copy from Bulbapedia. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 03:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :No, I haven't played that game, sorry. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) .css / .js scripts Hey, do you know anything about those scripts? I have a brilliant idea, but it just requires some knowledge of those codings (which I have none). Energy ''X'' 19:59, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :No, unfortunately, I don't have any experience in that. Although Slaying might. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Shucks. Well, I am going to contact Slaying. Energy ''X'' 20:29, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shockstorm hi, Well i got done chatting with Nectaria as a admin user, I left a little message for you & Energy X so you know i as a admin of pokemon answers wiki as you know i don't mind you guys or girl user's which ever it may be, I don't mind you two on becomeing a admin as well pokemon answers wiki we need all the activity on admin's we can actually get as a user... So you know i not a very *strict* admin on there like most wikis are you know i am more like of a *relaxing* type as a admin user so you know.. So you know i do keep thing's closed eyed though to make sure that nothing bad happens, Oh and about my message on pokemon answers wiki the *secret* i need to ask when your birthday is? So you know i'll i'll chat with you Wednesday okay,Trainer Micah (talk) 22:09, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, but I'm not really interested. --Shockstorm (talk) 01:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Electrode Shock Moonlit Sylveon add electrode artwork said they're from other site. Can I add mine again?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:11, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Well if you both say so. He said as long as they don't violate fair use. I can't figure out what he means. I just don't make another mistake. If I do please tell me and I didn't mean too.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I still can't figure out what he means. He said let you explain it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:35, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Really Thanks, I'll stop worrying. Never thought I (and the others) would be right.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Troll Issues Hello, Shockstorm, We are currently having a serious issue with a Troll named "ShadeTempest" who came onto this Wikia about two days ago solely to insult, harass, inform us that we are not as good as Bulbapedia, and that we should shut down The Pokemon Wiki. He refuses to stop, and he has been very rude and snarky to Nectaria, Monfernape, me, and EnergyX. He has a sock-puppet/friend (?) named "Cloudisfast" (who popped up at the same time he showed up) helping him out as well (although this sock-puppet "user" has already been blocked for extreme rudeness and harassment). I strongly believe that ShadeTempest should be banned for at least a few months, if not permanantly, because he is blatantly Trolling. He has no desire to contribute here -- only to spew rudeness and hate toward our Wiki. Please help. . . ShadeTempest needs to be banned for intimidating behaviour, harassment, and Trolling, just like his "puppet" (or friend) "Cloudisfast". ShadeTempest is clearly a Troll, and it is blatantly obvious that he is trying to stir up trouble and anger here on the Wiki. (You can also see my and Nectaria's messages to EnergyX on his current talk page, and his 11th talk page archive, to fully assess the situation.) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Energy_X/Archive_11 ShadeTempest's contribs: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ShadeTempest Cloudisfast's contribs: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cloudisfast Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 20:29, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the wait, I was in class. Sockpuppetry (or abusing multiple accounts) is never acceptable, so I've banned his two accounts for a long time. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Shockstorm, you are truly a hero! Thank you so much for banning the Troll(s)! :D Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 21:53, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Accounts Ah, but how can you expect they are sockpuppets? One of them even insulted the other. '''Energy ''X'' 21:49, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Energy. . . He did that (insulted himself on his own page using another account) so no one would suspect he is the same person. . . Trolls do that all the time. . . Does it really make sense that he would screech at me for reporting "ShadeTroll", and then randomly call "ShadeTroll" a "fatty"? Think about it. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 21:54, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Eh. Let's just drop the subject. But, if he actually is a troll, then he wouldn't complain in the Community Central... 'Energy ''X 22:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yes he would. He denies he's a Troll, obviously. . . But, yes, that's all behind us now. We should drop the subject. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 22:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Because I've had experience with people like that, and now he's leaving irrelevant messages on my Community Central talk page. That's why. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:22, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, this guy is ''out of control. . . Now he's Trolling, harassing, and stalking ''me on Community Central. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 00:36, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Zigzagoon Shock in case you're wondering the Zigzagoon thing was accident I swear. I was just loading the art, I didn't know Moonlit was doing it too.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:59, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't notice it, but it looks like you and Moonlit have it figured out, so it's fine. --Shockstorm (talk) 04:00, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Music? Hey Shock, I was wondering something. Do you think, via .css (or .js), could we enable music on every page on this Wiki? It does not have to be limited only to Pokémon music, although it may be preferred. '''Energy ''X'' 21:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Possibly, but I'm not sure how. I found two links that might help, although they're a bit old (here and here). --Shockstorm (talk) 22:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, with the right coding (and not to set it to autoplay) we might enable that. But maybe some other time. Energy ''X'' 22:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Blogs? Where are the blogs on this wikia?--Pokemon Trainer XT (talk) 22:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Artwork Shock I made another mistake I honestly tell you. I didn't know these were already up, could delete these for me?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) My mistake, I'll stop that. I'll try that move template you told about and could you show me how it's done?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'll need help your on the move template thing. Show me it's done. You said it's way I can rename a pic.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:15, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll ask at a better time. I don't when only time will tell. Moonlit got me confused when he/she said I could the artwork. She was talking about Gen III.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering Since Kyurem seem to make mistakes with pictures, why don't you ask him to do something else. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Well, he can do what he wants, as long as he's not causing trouble. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Pics I remember that rule said no pics with website named. Well I think I might have a mistake. I didn't mean to load these cause I thought there was website on them. Do they have them and if do please delete. Remembered rule, but forgot why I didn't load them in the first place.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:32, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Those are fine, since there isn't really a website listed, plus it's from Nintendo. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the badge hunting thing, thank you for concerning me and I won't do it again.--Pokemon Trainer XT (talk) 12:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: B2W2 Sprites No, they haven't changed at all. As far as I know, all of the BW2 sprites are completely identical to the BW sprites, except for the Unova Starters and their evolutions. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 19:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Last comment Shockstorm, it is time. You should make your comment very persuasive for the final FOB battle. 'Energy ''X 19:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Er, didn't you read the poll? From your words, Hydreigon would battle Lilligant, but Lilligant is teamed up with Hydreigon against the other challengers, who fight separately. Energy ''X'' 20:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I tried to make sense of it, but 2 vs 1 vs 1 doesn't even happen, so whatever. I don't really care honestly. You can find someone else to do it. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I just have a lot of stuff to do, so I'm kinda stressed and busy. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:58, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Message!!! I'll be looking foward to exploring Pokemon! Shockstorm Could you restore the Generation button pics on the front page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I delete some of the button images that weren't in use. Were you going to use them for stuff? Because otherwise they're not really needed. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Except they are needed since they are part of the Generation box on the Main Page. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 06:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Uh, no. I made sure they weren't in use anyways. I'm not sure what your point is. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:46, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Anyways, I was going to restore them, but they're already restored, so looks like it's all good now. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:41, September 5, 2014 (UTC) videos hey shock, you seem like a decent admin, but why did you take out all the walkthroughs? they weren't hurting anyone, matter of fact they helped make some stubs longer. :Because we like to keep videos to a minimum, and we're not interested in promoting Youtube users or their channels. --Shockstorm (talk) 02:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :But I thought one of the rules of this wiki is to Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. Korrafan315 (talk) 03:10, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, if they were really adding value to the pages, then yeah, it'd be fine. But videos are pretty subjective, and people can just search Youtube or other video sites if they're looking for that sort of thing. Of course, many of the game location pages need work, so I appreciate people taking an interest in them. I just don't think walkthrough videos are something that improves content on this wiki, though. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, sounds fair, do you think they could get their own walkthrough page though? Korrafan315 (talk) 13:36, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Reply Odd. I thought that was just an account that got disabled, considering she edited as DangerousDangerously a while back. I don't think even a vote should be initiated, just remove the rights since she'll never use that account. Energy ''X'' 21:45, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, by reading the Archives, she used about 3 or 4 accounts over a year from 2011 to 2012. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:50, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I think a few users should be unblocked that were wrongly blocked by Jazzi, i.e. Arceus The God of Pokémon, the first User Rights user in the first archive. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 22:44, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Jazzi made some bad decisions, not to mention that fact that she herself had multiple sockpuppets. I've found no evidence or justification for her accusing Arceus of using sockpuppets, so I'll lift the block. If you see other users that have been blocked, let me know and give me their names so I can take a look. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:55, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:45, September 6, 2014 (UTC) User page Ok. Sorry about making more work for you and would you like me to add the XY models to your PKMN X team on your user page? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:45, September 6, 2014 (UTC)